Gilded Light and Golden Nights
by AlbinoPenguin27
Summary: Misaki's life has always involved magic and the creatures that dwell in the human world and in the magic world. But now his life of trying to be normal is overthrown when he's thrown in a war, where righteous might always good and the real monsters are not always the ones that come out at night. I am terrible with summaries and titles. UsamiXMisaki AU T for now might be M later


Hello

This is my first story, hope you enjoy :S I know my grammar is pretty awful but I did my best to correct the errors.

Disclaimer: Do not own JR

* * *

Silence is deafening. It brings a feeling of nonexistence or at least the idea of feeling completely separate from the world, something the brunet is all familiar with. The darkness in the room only enhances the feeling of being secluded, if only he didn't wake up before the alarm clock but that seems impossible nowadays with his dreams waking him up. It would have been almost unbearable if it was not for the small scuffle noises in the pitch black room, reminding him that he is not alone. Of course, that might cause any _normal_ person to panic since he is the only _person_ in the room.

He heard a snort somewhere in the room, _"Now that's quite harsh don't you think."_ A pair of bright glowing green eyes stared at him. _"We are considered people in our own origins just because are not HUMAN does not mean we are not people. Besides the last time I remembered humans don't float in the air or at all for that matter, Misaki."_ The brunet cursed and felt gravity and the ground hit him hard, hearing a loud thud breaking the silence as the cold floor greeted him." _Ouch, even I felt that one,"_ the bright eyes made a rasping noise which would basically translate to laughter.

The boy grumble slowly getting up and flipping on the light switch, "Dammit Artemis last time I checked familiars try to prevent harm from happening to their masters."

The small dragon blinked its greens at him before burrowing itself back into the bed, " _We can't help if our COMPANIONS are idiots, besides it's too early to hear your overly dramatic thoughts._ " Misaki grumbles about the overly sized lizard as he gets ready for school, the noises woke up the other _beings_ in the room and soon it came alive. Small fairies flittered around while shadows danced around pointing to things that Misaki might have forget to pack. He smiles and waves good bye before leaving the room with Artemis right next to him. He is usually never lonely but the idea of not having another human to talk to does make him feel lonely.

Artemis sniffed the air before speeding off to the kitchen, Misaki groaned hearing the clash of pots that Artemis knocked down and a yelp from his brother when attacked by the dragon. Misaki quickly went to the kitchen to see the dragon chowing down on his brother's attempt of cooking. " _Tasty as usual, Takashi_ " Artemis rubbed her head softly on Takashi's leg before finishing the rest of the burnt food.

"You really didn't have to go this far" Misaki gestured to the kitchen, "but thanks." Takashi scratched his head looking slightly embarrassed, "I wanted to surprise you hoping that this would help but…." Takashi looked at the black pan, "well cooking isn't my strong point."

Misaki hugged his brother tightly, "It's the thought that counts," he moves back giving a reassuring smile to his brother, "I'm fine, we made it this far and Artemis helps me get control of all this. I'm old enough to stand on my own feet so you don't have to worry. Anyways, I'm off to school don't want to be late."

He quickly heads to the door, "Misaki, don't forget to meet up with my friend after school, you won't pass English with those grades!" The brunet frowned, knowing he can't refuse his brother. _"He's such a worrywart,"_ Artemis said before disappearing into Misaki's shadow. "He can't help it we only have each other" Misaki muttered as he headed off to school, "at least used to." Misaki muttered the last part remembering that Takahiro is married and the unpleasant conversation he overheard the night before.

Life hasn't been easy on the brothers, both their parents died when Misaki was young, leaving the older brother having to raise him. It didn't take long for Takahiro to realize that Misaki, like their mom, is able to use magic. What he didn't know was that his abilities would grow as much as the brunet did. It was hard to keep a normal lifestyle when odd things would happen such as the house floating or that days when Misaki would be completely lost on his way back home and only find his way back home within a few hours. At one point the amount of magic that Misaki couldn't control got so bad that he woke up one morning with the house floating in the clouds, thankfully I slowly descended back to its original spot once he woke up. The antics probably would have escalated even more if Artemis did not magically existed the next day. Misaki freaked out when he woke to find an egg on his bed even more surprised when it hatch right in his hands as he picked it up. She quickly grew in size and knowledge, helping Misaki with his abilities and protecting him from most harm. This made Takahiro more relaxed and finally took Misaki's advice of taking the job opportunity of moving out of town with his girlfriend at the time and later became his wife. Now Takahiro only comes 3 days every month or so.

"I can't believe how much has changed within the past six years that you came along" Misaki said quietly.

 _"Again, familiars remember, it would be useless to exist if I could not help even as a hatchling besides we carry knowledge that has been passed down from generations. Familiars have to decide when it is the right time and place for our companions to receive our knowledge. I just hate my strength is not enough to fully protect you right now, almost failed as familiar once, I don't want it to happen again. "_

Misaki shivered remembering the incident that happened last month, "I got carless as well, you always remind me that there are existences that are out to get me." Misaki finally saw the entrance to the school when he heard the bell ring, "but protecting me from monsters won't mean anything if my literature teacher kills me for being late." Misaki says before sprinting to the building. Artemis chuckled before feeling a slight unease, not knowing if that is her gut feeling or Misaki feeling terrified at his teacher throwing another book at him when he enters the class late.

Silver haired man smokes with the window half open, he always comes to his friend office when he is need of a place to hide from his demon editor. He glance down at the students in crowds chatting while they head to class, all boring humans moving like cattle in herds. A small fairy flutters close to him, gesturing angrily as he smokes before flying to one of the small bushes. He was always able to see magical beings especially when he lived in England as a boy. And not having to hide his other abilities made it another reason why he likes to hide in Hiroki's office. He notices a boy running as if his life depended on it and then comes to sudden halt when the fairy flitters by him. _Now this is interesting_ he thought to himself watching the boy not only have conversation with the fairy but his shadow moving on its own as well. "Hiroki, who's that?" he asks gesturing to the boy.

The brown haired professor glances over at the window before shifting through his stack of writing exams, pulls one of the papers from his stacks and passes it to him. The paper was full of angry red marks with the name Takahashi Misaki on the top. "You know his older brother," Hiroki said getting his stuff in his bag to head off to his lecture, "You probably would have met him at the wedding that you mentioned, Akihiko" Hiroki said instantly regretting it seeing silver hair man, glare at him before looking out the window deep in thought. Hiroki knew that Akihiko always loved Takahiro but it was always one-side the day he found out that he was marrying, crushed the writer's spirit. Hiroki sighed, "Why the sudden interest" he said getting slightly annoyed that he might be late to his own class.

"He's like us, isn't he? And I would like to know what I'm dealing with since Takahiro asked me to tutor him." Akihiko asked watching Hiroki.

"If you mean as in able to see and manipulate magic then that answer is obvious." Hiroki sighs seeing the slight interest in Akihiko's eyes, "You know as a Scholar any information that I give you will come with a price" Hiroki says plopping his bag down, and removes his glasses his eyes slightly glowing a lighter brown, "I can give you some information and the price would be the manuscript that you need to complete."

Akihiko grimaces but hands the manuscript over, "What exactly is the shadow and does it bite?"

Hiroki shakes his head, "To tell you the truth, I don't even know what it is exactly but it acts like a guardian and it's pretty friendly since it removes the imps and mischievous sprites that love to make a mess of some of the classrooms. My nature makes it difficult for me to do nothing more than observe and not interact as nothing more than a professor would a regular student unless necessary. The kid on the other hand has some control of his abilities and acts like a normal student trying to not bring attention to himself. Meaning do not bring up anything about magic unless he brings it up himself. If the shadow deems that you are making the boy uncomfortable or sees you as a threat to their way of living it might attack. The first time I threw a book at the kid, I felt it loom over me for a while until it saw that I'm fair in my book throwing actions."

Akihiko scowls, "That's all you can tell me?" he says as Hiroki gets up and starts to head out of his office.

"That is all I can give you, and now if you excuse me I have class full of idiots I have to teach" Hiroki says as he marches off. The author sighs and finishes the last cigarette in his packet before leaving campus, feeling a pair of curious eyes watching him the whole time.

* * *

Alright please R/R and hopefully I can get another chapter done soon


End file.
